monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gargoyles
In reality Gargoyles are an architectural feature used to divert rain water away from the main stone work and walls; preventing rainwater from running down masonry walls and eroding the mortar between. Etymology The term originates from the gargouille, which in English most likely means "throat" or is otherwise known as the "gullet"; Latin gurgulio, gula, gargula ("gullet" or "throat") and similar words derived from the root gar, "to swallow", which represented the gurgling sound of water. Gargoyles in reality The term gargoyle is most often applied to medieval work, but throughout all ages some means of water diversion, when not conveyed in gutters, was adopted. Gargoyles were viewed in two ways by the church throughout history. Often gargoyles were used to assist the Church in conveying messages to the common people. It is also thought that their presence assured congregants that evil is kept outside of the church’s walls. However, some medieval clergy viewed gargoyles as a form of idolatry. Gargoyles in fiction In contemporary fiction, gargoyles are commonly depicted as a distinct race, not just as a structural ornament. The typical fantasy Gargoyle is (generally) winged humanoid race with demonic features (generally horns, a tail, talons, and may or may not have a beak). Gargoyles can generally use their wings to fly or glide, and, as a reference to their origins, are often depicted as having a rocky hide, or being capable of turning into stone in one way or another. Gargoyles have featured in several works of fantasy fiction, such as Terry Pratchett's Discworld series and the Dungeons & Dragons ''games. Gargoyles are also the main characters in the Disney animated series and comic book, ''Gargoyles. ''In additon, three Gargoyles play a role in that company's movie adaptation of Victor Hugo's ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Actress Adrienne Barbeau played a violent gargoyle in the TV series,'' Monsters''. Actress Rae Dawn Chong additionally played a gargoyle in human guise featured in Tales from the Darkside: The Movie. Gargoyles in Monster High During the 1990's, a television series called Gargoyles arid; the show depicting them as living creatures, not as stone sculptures. Monster High depicts them as living sculptures, but their status as Simulacra is under dispute among the'' Monster High'' community as it is currently unknown whether they are made and then brought to life, breed like humans and other monsters do or both. The Gargoyles featured in Monster High are Rochelle Goyle, her pet Gargoyle Griffin, Roux and Clawd Wolf's Gargoyle bulldog, Rockseena. Judging by their stone like skin and what Rochelle has stated in her diary that her pet is made from stone, this leads some to the conclusion that they are Simulacra. In the Monster High universe, Gargoyles can use their wings, adding to the argument that they are in fact, living species. One possible resign for the fact that they are made from stone might be that once they were made and brought to life, then began to posses the ability to reproduce. ND Amiens - gargouille.jpg|Note the ears. IMG 1765.jpg|Note the ears. Rochelle Goyle's animalist ears are styled after the classic French Gargoyles, whilst her skirt depicts a pattern that appears to show stain glass windows with the Fleur-de-lis on them surrounded by stone sculpting and Flying buttresses with flowing water coming out of them; this is a reference to Gothic architecture, as Gargoyles are commonly used as a design motif in the genre. Rochelle Goyle uses the Fleur-de-lis as a design motif herself, with it being depicted on her skirt, shoes and on her box design, adding to the Gothic architecture theme. Rockseena is described as a “Gargoyle bulldog” and the fact that Rochelle has a pet Gargoyle Grifin shows that there are sub- species inside the Gargoyle bracket, with the humanode intelligent ones like Rochelle being treated as the primary kind. In the book series, there is also a male Gargoyle, named Garrott DuRoque, living in Scaris, though is said to be dating Rochelle Goyle. However, she seems to be more interested in Deuce Gorgon. In the Escape From Skull Shores tv special, gargoyles are seen to be on the bars of the school, ringing the bell and part of the carnival assistants. This is where Rochelle Goyle also makes her first television appearance, in the halls of Monster High. She is set to appear in the "Ghouls Rule" movie, this time with a speaking role. The webisodes shows them mostly seen flying with bag and treats in the school grounds, the maul and gloom bleach. In "Hatch Me If You Can?" shows that the commonly seen gargoyle are born from eggs. Since they already made of stone, Gargoyles are immune to Gorgon's glare, as Deuce Gorgon finds out when accidentily bumping into Rochelle in the halls of Monster High. Dolls of the Gargoyles of Monster High prominently feature Rochelle Goyle in the fourth basic lineup, with another doll of Ms. Goyle set to appear in the Scaris line coming out in January of 2013. In the Create A Monster Line, there is also a male Gargoyle featured, paired along with a Vampire boy. External links * Gargoyles & Grotesques at Mystical Blaze * Gargoyles & Grotesques at Crystalinks.com * Northstar Gallery About Gargoyles Kategorie:Gargoyle Kategorie:Hintergrundwissen